Wishes from Beyond Space and Time
by Topaz Smith
Summary: High school. Never has it been a problem for the RWBY gang. But when a more sinister reality is shown to them how will these less than normal girls react? [White Rose][Bumblebee] [Possibility for an m rating in the future, who even knows.]
1. Ruby Rose

**Hello everyone. Whether you be new audience or old audience returning to see what im doing. Welcome. This is my brand new story "Wishes from beyond Space and Time," which will feature *clears throat* the wholly unoriginal RWBY high school AU, White rose, Bumblebee, and some cool OCs (at least I think so) later on. Although if you've found this, I assume you already know that from the story description and such, so without further ado let's get this started.**

 _Chapter 1a: Ruby Rose_

Today was a day like any other, the light streaming into the room through the window, the alarm clock blaring auditory death. Ruby however was not one to need the alarm and turned it off immediately. The alarm was more of a formality; maybe even just a reminder that she had to wake her sister up. So she got her uniform on quickly and ran over to Yang's room only to find, much to Ruby's annoyance, that her sister decided not to be predictable and was already up.

So she walked down the stairs with a sigh as the building filled with the toxic smell of burnt toast. This was the norm for them but that didn't mean Ruby liked it.

"Good morning sis," Yang said as Ruby sat down and took a piece of toast. It was then swiftly covered with more than enough butter and some cinnamon sugar.

"You really should learn to make something that's edible before I add stuff," Ruby mumbled between bites. Yang just rolled her eyes as they ate. Mornings like this, where Yang wakes herself up, always were quiet.

Soon they were finished eating and Yang drove them to school on her bike. Ruby got off and said bye to Yang who still needed to go park her ride. This was fairly common for them because they didn't have the same homeroom period. Unlike her sister Ruby was incredibly smart, which allowed her to skip some grades, landing her in the same grade as all of her friends. Yang would always joke that her homeroom had all the cool kids in it. This was always countered by Ruby's singular bad pun; her homeroom had Weiss, the singular most "cool," kid in all of Beacon High

Weiss, the so called "Ice Princess," was Ruby's best friend, besides Yang of course. Weiss was the captain of Beacon's fencing team, having lead them through the current season without as much as a spot on their record. Not to mention that she was also filthy rich but that was something of lesser importance to Ruby. Due to their last names being so close to each other Ruby and Weiss were always next to each other in classes and worked together on group projects when they came up. On top of that, Ruby was fairly certain, Weiss actually tolerated her. An achievement most people of Ruby's hyperactive disposition couldn't manage.

Today however was one of those boring days at school. No projects, no fun new things to discover, nothing. Whereas her friend was completely dedicated to fencing Ruby was spastic about her free time. Some days she was a runner, sometimes she was in plays, once even she won a card game tournament. She could never find something that truly excited her though. This lead to many boring days in class becoming art time for Ruby. She would draw herself as some sort of fantasy hero and imagine herself fighting bad guy, saving the day, you know hero stuff. She occasionally did Weiss to when she wasn't looking. She could actually see Weiss being a hero with that rapier of hers.

"Hey Ruby you dolt. The bell rung it's time to go home," Weiss said after Ruby just sat there.

"Oh is it? Thanks Weiss!"

Weiss let out an audible sigh "What am I going to do with you," she questioned.

"Think me getting lost in though is adorable?" Ruby said with a hopeful gleam in her eye

"No." Cold and short. Exactly what Ruby should have expected. With that Weiss left. Ruby then hurried to pack up and left herself. In her rush Ruby ran straight into an old lady. They both fell over causing Ruby's notes to scatter over the floor. She quickly hurried to gather them up and then helped the other woman up.

"Thank you my dear," the lady said with a smile. At least ruby thought a smile. She couldn't tell under that woman's hood if she was smiling or not.

"No it's my fault. I should be asking for your forgiveness," Ruby replied being courteous to the lady

"No need. You did something most people your age wouldn't have. For that I'd like to give you something," the lady then held out her hand and opened it to reveal a ring. It was a black metal ring with a red jewel inside. Inside what was probably thematically appropriate ruby was a silver rose engraving. It was essentially the most beautiful piece of jewelry that ruby had ever seen.

"I- I don't know what to say. Umm. Thank you," Ruby managed to stammer out. When no reply came Ruby realized that the lady was gone already. Almost as if she was never there to begin with.

That was when Ruby got the text from Yang that she had already left; she had a match to go to so she couldn't wait any longer. Cursing herself Ruby put the ring on, gathered her stuff, and began the walk back to their place.

It was 5:07 PM when she arrived at the intersection a block from their apartment. This she remembered distinctly. The sun was setting fast which always made Ruby nervous. It didn't help that the road was empty and eerily quiet at this time of day. Most people go out of their way to not be around here walking for that very reason; Ruby herself included in that group. But for some reason she just gravitated here anyways. Then she heard it, a howl like that of a wolf, a scream for help, followed immediately by the scream of a dying person. Curiosity getting the better of her she looked around the corner only to see something that would be described as the stuff of nightmares. It was a large black wolf creature with a white mask. Currently it was chewing on the entrails of the man it had just killed. Then it looked right at Ruby, causing her to fall to the ground. Like any normal girl she froze up completely as the hulking creature slowly walked toward her.

There was but one question going through her mind. One terrible thought playing on repeat

" _Am I going to die?"_

 **Here we are everyone; the point at which we realize that I am a terrible person. Not for that cliffhanger. But for the fact that unless I change what I was going to do we wouldn't see what happens here until chapter 5. I don't think I'm quite that evil though.**

 **Anyways as you can plainly see I could use some practice at not sucking as a writer. So please Review the crap out of me. Tell me what I did wrong; tell me what I did right. Have no fear of repercussions. After all this is fanfiction. Offense does not belong on this site.**

 **As always have a good time everybody.**

 **-Topaz**


	2. Yang Xiao Long

**Well then. Hello again everyone. I had told myself that id start writing the second chapter once I got 50 different visitors on this story. Little did I know that I would make that in 5 hours of posting the story. Next chapter will be at 100 Different visitors or this coming Friday**

 **Before we begin I would like to talk about a guest review that I got. In their review they stated that ruby being smart loses them when it comes to stories. I understand where he's coming from. But spare me some of your time so I can talk about how I interpret Ruby's character.**

 **It very often in the show seems like in the show that Ruby is, in fact, dumb. I don't see it this way for two reasons. Ruby is very hyperactive so she very often doesn't pay attention to things but I don't believe there is a moment where guns are being talked about that Ruby doesn't know everything. So she is really smart when she decides to pay attention. Secondly Ruby got accepted into beacon early because of her combat skill and dedication towards being a huntress. In a world without huntresses and anything else that really interests Ruby physically what becomes here battlefield? School does in this case. And what does combat skill translate to in school? Intelligence does. That is why I feel Smart ruby makes perfect sense for the high school AU.**

 **I talk about all this not because I dislike reviews like that. I did kind of ask for anything yall would give me so I deserve your honest opinions. No I feel that Scrutiny like that, the reasons why you hate our writing, and the author having to explain their thoughts is what keeps the author honest instead of just author's privileging everything.**

 **Also to AntonSlavik about his review. She did. The implication that I suppose I failed to write clearly was that it had been sent and then Ruby had noticed it after the waiting period stated in the text.**

 **Now enough with the word count padding. Let's do this thing.**

 _Chapter 1b: Yang Xiao Long_

The first thing she heard on the drive back home was the howl. It was loud, obnoxious, and downright disgusting. All of which made her wish Ruby had already gotten home. Then she heard the ghastly scream of a man about to die. She knew what that sounded like from some of the fights she had been in. That did it so she started driving towards the noise.

As soon as she rounded the corner she started running towards Ruby. Yang was not letting her sister die by giant black wolf. She ran in-between the beast and her sister. She was promptly swatted away. Ruby started scampering backwards in fear. The beast only followed. The beast had knocked Yang right into a wall; she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She desperately tried to move but her limbs failed her.

As Yang began to pass out she couldn't help but wish she had those gauntlets Ruby always drew her with. Yang tried to remember what Ruby always called them as she glanced over at the ring she acquired earlier that day. Seemed like a terrible joke at this point in time.

She got it this morning after Ruby had left. Yang had gone to park her bike when she met this lady who looked like she was lost. Now Yang wasn't exactly a good Samaritan; but when the elderly need help, the elderly need help.

"Need any help there gram," Yang asked

"Oh not really I just need to find my house. I can't quite remember how to get there anymore," the old lady said with obvious sadness in her voice. Yang looked around her for a bit. Then she said screw it to being on time.

"Tell me where you live. I'll get you there." Yang brought her to the building and let her off. She began to go when the Old lady asked her to wait.

"I'd like to thank you for helping me. Would you accept this token of my appreciation?" The lady then held out a gold ring that held a topaz in its center. Engraved in the topaz looked like a heart on fire. Yang figured she ought to humor the old lady and took it.

"It will give you strength in your time of need young lady. Just remember that and you will be fine." Yang nodded and then went back to school. She didn't even think about the ring the rest of the day.

Real strong it was making her right now Yang thought. Then it suddenly came to her as if it was totally obvious. She knew the name.

"Ember… Celica…" She said in raggedy breaths. Then as if some divine miracle the jewel in the ring started glowing a bright gold. The light enveloped her, consuming her whole, rejuvenating her even. Then the next thing she knew it was gone. In its place were two golden yellow gauntlets, she couldn't possibly begin to explain it before she saw the wolf almost on top of her sisters.

Then it was like she just stopped being where she was and then was suddenly in the spot between Ruby and the creature. Not thinking she brought her fist into the creatures face. A solid connection that was followed by a sudden click and the creature exploding backwards with burn marks on its face. Not wasting any chances she went to it on the ground and brought her other fist into it. The same connection, the same click, and a very satisfactory part of the monsters face was missing. With that it suddenly just began to fade into a black mist and disappear. Along with it the gauntlets faded away and seemed to go into the ring Yang had received.

She quickly decided she didn't have time for that and started to go to her frightened sister. This ended up being fairly difficult as Ruby was already hugging Yang and going ecstatic over how awesome Yang was. That was how Yang knew that Ruby was in no way traumatized. She then just took Ruby home.

"Hey Yang could you tell me how you did that? Next time one of those appears I'm going to do it," Ruby was bouncing along the walls in excitement. Something Yang hadn't seen in far too long. But…. She had to be the bad guy today.

"Ruby, as far as I can tell that had something to do with this ring I got. It looks like you got one too. So I want you to promise me something. Okay?"

"Sure Yang, anything"

"Never use it. Please," Yang felt terrible as Ruby deflated. But she had to do it. Ruby wasn't a fighter and Yang did not want to see her get hurt.

Looking down Ruby just agreed. There was clearly nothing she could do; Yang never made Ruby promise that sort of thing. Ruby then did her homework, helped Yang with hers, ate dinner and went to bed.

Yang went to bed around the same time but was too busy thinking about the implication of that ring to go to sleep for at least an hour. Well she knew where the old lady lived so she could just go visit and ask about it tomorrow. No reason to worry about it too much. Then she turned out the light.

 **Well then. That went smoother than I was anticipating. Thank you all for your reviews. I love the feedback so just keep them rolling.**

 **The next chapter could either be a Weiss or a Blake chapter. I would like to hear what you all want. Then there is the actual vote that I would like to call. See when I do stories like this I end up wanting to have some sort of opening and closing music like it were an anime.**

 **Im holding a vote for the opening which is between**

 **Asura Cryin OP 2 Alternative**

 **Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero OP Realization**

 **Leave your votes in your reviews or just Pm me them. Either way let me know what you like.**

 **I think that's all I have to say right now so good reads to you all.**


	3. Weiss Schnee

**Well then. This is slightly embarrassing. Uploaded a chapter without me talking. Cant be having that.**

 **Firstly i would like to thank Duranda1 for his assitance in editing this chapter for me prior to its release. Thanks man**

 **Secondly in response to Snoogenz. I didnt quite think about it but now that you mention it i see just how madoka this story is feeling.**

 **Sorry for the rush. Not used to writing this prior to an upload. Have fun reading guys and live life well**

* * *

 _Chapter 1c: Weiss Schnee_

Weiss woke up with the sun. It was her usual routine to wake up at this time. Doing so gave her time to bathe, dress, eat, and get to school before class without a single worry. Her home was so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the next room over. None of the staff so much as talked to Weiss when her parents were away as they happened to be right now. Sadly, her parents were gone very often; they had a business meeting here, a fundraiser there, and they were almost never home. This generated an intense lack of warmth in her home. That being one of the many reasons Weiss enjoyed her time at school more than time at home.

After finishing her breakfast Weiss quickly got into the limo that took her to school. Unlike the house staff her driver, Chester, was very talkative. So they talked about school, or rather, she listened to Chester while he talked about school. Weiss was never very chatty, one of her faults she admitted to herself, so she paid attention and learned what she could from the stories of his youth. All too soon they arrived at Beacon and Weiss was forced to depart for class.

She walked into class and sat in her seat. Judging from the board their teacher, Ms. Goodwitch, would be discussing the anatomy of bears with the class. Weiss noted, as the bell rang, that once again her friend Ruby Rose was barely on time for class. Weiss made a mental note to go off on Ruby's sister for not getting ready on time. Again.

As class continued she decided that the anatomy of bears was wholly uninteresting. Thankfully her attention span was refreshed when Ruby raised her hand.

"Yes, Ruby?" Ms. Goodwitch asked.

"Well, if bears can't walk when standing on two feet, does that mean they have bad balance? If so, what would happen if their legs got injured while standing?" Weiss was both, frustrated with, and in awe of Ruby. She knew her friend was a combat nut on the inside but this was a little crazy.

"Well, to answer your first question, yes, they do have bad balance. For your second question, I suppose they would topple over and be unable to effectively move," the teacher responded, ever serious.

From there the lesson was quickly wrapped up and their English lesson began. A quick ruffling sound told Weiss that Ruby had pulled out her notebook. She had long ago found out that Ruby drew when she was bored rather than work through her boredom. Glancing over she noticed the telltale snowflake that said she was drawing Weiss. The whole thing annoyed Weiss, not because of being drawn without permission, but because Ruby honestly thought she hadn't noticed. How could Weiss not have noticed after all the care her friend clearly put into the picture? The coloring was perfect, the outfit was spectacular, and the way she caught Weiss' emotion was envious. The weapon though was the best; Ruby had put extra thought into it.

One week earlier, Ruby had been called to the office, leaving her notebook behind in a rush. Weiss looked over in curiosity and her breath was taken away. On the open page were piece by piece illustrations of the rapier she drew Weiss with. From the handle all the way to the engravings on the blade she put in excruciating detail. The most important part was the name of the rapier; Myrtenaster. Weiss knew exactly where she had gotten the name as well. The day before she saw this Weiss hadn't been at school. Her great grandmother had died and she was at home crying. Ruby had apparently gone out of her way to figure out the name of Weiss' great grandmother. Her name had been Myrtle Aster. The name had touched Weiss when she saw it causing her to give Ruby a pass on any stupid things she said that day.

Feeling that she should try to compliment her she resolved to talk to Ruby about her art. Weiss leaned over slowly so she wouldn't be noticed.

"What are you drawing?" she casually asked Ruby. Ruby suddenly blushed and closed her notebook.

"Nothing, Weiss," she said hurriedly trying to hide what she had been doing. Internally Weiss sighed. She never understood why Ruby wouldn't be honest about that.

"Well then pay attention to the teacher, you dolt." With that Weiss leaned back watching out of the corner of her eye as Ruby started taking notes.

Class was slow that day and ended quickly. She went through the routine of hers and went to remind Ruby that the bell had rung. Before she opened her mouth to speak she noticed something different about her friend. Namely the ring resting on Ruby's finger.

"Where did you get that ring," Weiss wanted to know who made it because it was the most beautiful ring Weiss had ever seen. She wondered if she could have one made for her.

"I don't really know. I helped this old lady and she gave me it. Sorry," Ruby told Weiss slowly. This told Weiss that something was going on with Ruby. She was always hyperactive and speaking at a hundred miles an hour. However she decided not to pry she had fencing practice to go to and couldn't stay to chat too long. Besides, Ruby was staying to work on math with her sister, so if Weiss was still curious she could ask then.

As she left the locker room in her fencing gear the coach had an announcement. Apparently, a scout was attending the practice and would be giving a prize to the best in the room at the end. Her opponents on the team weren't any issue she dispatched them easily without taking a hit. So she went to the lady. Her face was covered so she couldn't tell much about her.

"That was a splendid performance Ms. Schnee. Your reward is this one of a kind ring. Wear it proudly," with that the lady pulled a silver ring from her pocket. In the ring was a beautiful piece of white amethyst inset with a white gold snowflake design. She put it on and looked up to ask the lady where she got it. The question was lost when she noticed that the lady was no longer there. She looked at the ring again and noticed just how similar to Ruby's ring it looked. Now Weiss knew she had to go ask Ruby about that lady.

As she changed in the locker room it seemed that the world just became… darker. Thinking nothing of it she continued to change back into her school uniform. After finishing she walked out of the gym and towards the library where Ruby would be.

Suddenly a loud growl enveloped the school. Following this Ruby ran straight into Weiss knocking them both over onto the ground.

"What was that you dolt!"

"Sorry Weiss, no time to talk we've got to run." Ruby leaped up, grabbing Weiss' hand and running back towards the gym. Looking behind herself, Weiss saw what they were running from. A dark furred bear was loose in the school and was charging straight for them. Instantly, she faced forward and started running away as fast as Ruby was.

When they reached the gym they closed the doors hoping that it would hold the bear back. Just in case, however, Weiss grabbed a rapier off the rack. Unfortunately for them, the bear crashed through the doors and growled fiercely at them.

Weiss grabbed Ruby and threw the frightened girl behind her. Logic said that one of them was going to die here if Weiss didn't stop the beast. Hopefully no one would have to die here today.

"Stay behind me Ruby. I'll protect you," Weiss proclaimed as she took her stance. Ruby just sat there with a face full of disbelief. The bear then stood up and clawed at Weiss, an obvious attack, and one that Weiss fluidly dodged. Taking advantage she countered and stabbed the bear in its chest. Enraged, the bear swiped its claw at Weiss. Seeing this, Weiss ducked and rolled between its legs. Once through, she went into a crouch and slashed across its ankles. The bear roared as it fell to the ground. Never had Weiss been so thankful for one of Ruby's crazy questions.

Then Weiss saw it. The wounds closed up almost immediately as if she hadn't done anything. She quickly grabbed Ruby once more to reposition her. Weiss didn't see any way around the bear and no way to defeat it. Slowly she and Ruby walked backwards into the corner of the gym. If only she had a real weapon. A weapon like the one Ruby had drawn

"WEISS! Your ring is glowing," Ruby exclaimed "Is there anything your mind seems to be wandering to right now?"

"Yes, you're drawings of me," Weiss replied panicky. She couldn't tell why they were. If this bear was impervious to damage there would be no reason to wish for a better weapon. It wouldn't make a difference.

"Okay so you know about them. I suppose that's good. Do you know the name of the sword?"

"Yes of course. You named it after my great grandmother."

"Okay then say its name please."

"You mean Myrtenaster?"

As if by magic the ring upon Weiss' finger started to glow a bright white and envelop her. The light flowed over her like a gentle wave. When she could finally see again she noticed that she looked just like the image in Ruby's notebook. Same dress, same calm poise, and the same blade.

"What?" Weiss was shocked beyond belief. She couldn't believe that had just happened.

"Yes! It worked!" Ruby on the other hand was elated. "You can fight it now Weiss. Go get him!"

Deciding to have faith in her friend, Weiss took up her stance once more, and prepared to fight the beast. On all fours the beast charged head on towards Weiss. Then without thinking Weiss held out her right hand and the floor beneath her began to glow. It was a white circle with the same snowflake pattern in her ring and on Ruby's notebook. She then twirled Myrtenaster and brought it, point down, into the glowing pattern. Suddenly spikes of ice appeared in a line towards the bear and froze it in place. She didn't give herself time to think and instead raised the pommel of the blade to her right cheek. Then the symbol on the floor changed colors to black. Weiss began the movements to rush the blade into the bear when the symbol became white once more; propelling Weiss towards the bear. The blade pierced it and Weiss did a flip over the bear. This brought the blade slicing through the whole of the bear. As she landed she heard the bear growl as it collapsed towards death. It quickly dissolved into a black mist which slowly dispersed itself. She watched as her sword did something similar, fading into a white mist, and returning into the ring.

Weiss collected herself for a moment before turning to Ruby with a stern face.

"What the hell was that?" Weiss yelled at her friend demanding answers.

"I-I don't really know. I was attacked by a wolf just like that bear yesterday. I'm only alive now because, Yang had a ring too, and she found out how to activate it." Weiss knew Ruby well enough to be able to tell that she was saying the truth. Just then Yang ran into the room decked out in what Weiss assumed was her ring's weapon. Seeing that there was no monster there she let it dissipate back into the ring; she then ran and hugged her sister happy that she was alive. Weiss just looked at them with a stare that dared them to try and not tell her what was going on.

"So you're telling me that lady gave all three of us these rings and didn't explain them at all? Gambling on whether or not we would figure them out and be able to save ourselves," Weiss couldn't truly believe that anyone could be that stupid with someone else's life.

"Yeah, that's essentially it Ice Queen," Yang had filled Weiss in while Ruby was away getting their stuff so they could go home. Weiss was angry; she hated it, that name that Yang had given her. She swallowed it though; being angry wasn't worth it right now

"So tell me: why didn't Ruby use her ring if she has one too?" That was the one thing Weiss didn't get. Of all people she would expect Ruby would be taking full advantage of the power these rings had.

"That's because I made her promise not to. I don't want her getting hurt fighting these things." Weiss may despise the blonde brute but she had to respect how far Yang was willing to go to protect her sister. "Also Weiss… Thank you for protecting her."

"You're welcome. I would never have expected you to thank me for anything though."

"And you'll never hear it again. Now I would like to request that when I'm not around you do what you did tonight. Don't let her get hurt." Yang didn't give Weiss a chance to respond as she walked towards the exit where Ruby was waiting. They left unceremoniously leaving Weiss to wonder what was really going on.

She decided it was her time to leave and called for Chester. Like a good driver he didn't make her wait long. She finally arrived home and just walked into her shower. The warm water running over her back was comforting as she thought about what happened. Nothing about it made sense leaving Weiss with a dark worry. Walking into bed she decided she would go ahead and do what Yang said. She wasn't stupid; no one crossed Yang when it came to her sister. Beside Ruby was really the only friend Weiss felt she had. Spending time with her would be nice.

She laid down in bed soon after. Letting the coldness of her home envelop her, she let her consciousness fade and went to sleep.


	4. Blake Belladonna

**Let me begin by saying you guys are awesome. I suppose i shouldn't be surprised but when i uploaded that last chapter i didn't expect my views that day to surpass my views from the day i uploaded 2 chapters.**

 **I'm having a lot of fun writing this so thank you all for your support through this.**

 **Advance warning. I may suck this chapter. I'm not sure if i have the skill to write Blake. Tell me where i go wrong. Please.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1d Blake Belladonna_

* * *

Today was December 12th, the second Thursday of the month, and as always Blake Belladonna was reading on the roof. She always went to the roof when the lunch period began but she had hurried today more than usual.

"Just adjusting for tonight." Blake thought to had invited Blake to her household's game night. Having said yes, Blake avoided Yang, and her puns, for the rest of the school day. When Blake finished chapter 19 of the third volume of _Ninjas of Love_ she put a bookmark in feeling a need to take a break. She then laid back to watch the clouds slowly drift by. It was a mesmerizing activity, seconds turned into minutes as the clouds slowly, gently floated through the deep blue sky.

All of a sudden she heard the sound of the door to the roof being opened. Slowly Blake looked over to see who was below her. Unsurprisingly, it was Ruby, little red, as blake liked to call her. She closed the door behind her and sat down by the door; following that she opened her notebook full of art and flipped to the latest piece of art. Blake just sat there watching as Ruby used her pencil to complete the sketch up prior to adding color to the image. As the aspiring artist continued to draw Blake sat with a knowing stare after realising what it was Little Red was drawing. It was easy to decide whether she needed to tease the girl about it.

Soon the bell rang and lunch went into the next class period. Blake waited for Ruby to go before leaving herself. "No need to spoil the surprise." Blake chuckled. Proceeding to class Blake sat down in her seat, all the way in the back of the room, and by the windows. She was going to stay and watch the clouds some more if it were not for her being the class representative. Sadly that meant that she had to go meet the student council, much to her dismay, and talk about the events each class wished to partake in. There were a few interesting choices from within her class. Mia wanted to have an archery competition, Nora asked for a watermelon eating competition, and the bombastic blonde wished to have a winner take all boxing match against whoever wished to fight her.

Naturally the student council rejected all of the ideas from her class, given who thought of them it made perfect sense, but it was still a little offensive to Blake's pride. She had even gone through the effort to make Yang's idea be more appealing, the student council needed money and she had offered it, half of the money raised by Yang would be donated to the school. They demanded all of it and Blake gave up. Yang would never give it all up. In the end they decided on two events, both of which coming from the same class, Little red's class. The first of which was a dance on the day before christmas. Perfectly sensible, relatively cheap if they host it at the school, and most people love a good dance. The other clearly came from Ruby; on the 19th the school was to have a three legged race with one representative team from each class.

She told her class the bad news and everyone sighed. Her class was known to have the jokers, so being thoroughly rejected hurt not only their ego, but also their spirit in general. Blake smiled at her class and their reaction. This earned a confused look from the entirety of her class. Well most of her class, as it was there was a certain joker in the room who was smiling with Blake, that face held an all too knowing smile.

"Understanding that I would like to know one thing," Blake stood there for a moment cunning gleaming in her eyes, "who wants to do our events anyways?"

"What do you need Kitty?" Yang was the first person to respond, unfazed as she was, while the rest of the room was still staring in shock. Blake smiled at her friend, then to the rest of the room, finally she began to describe what happened after the events were decided.

* * *

Blake stood up to go as the meeting came to a close. However as she began to leave the vice president, Aria Shuro, grabbed her wrist holding Blake back.

"Wait a moment Ms. Belladonna. The president would like to speak with you." Confused about what was said just now Blake turned towards the student council president. Blake tried to not need to discuss anything with Yuki Sutomo. The absolute calm she generated was enough to even leave Blake off edge.

"So Ms. Belladonna. Do you know why I refused your classes events?" The president asked with absolutely no discernible emotion. Blake never could guess what Yuki was thinking.

"I assume it's because of the terrible quality of student my class has."

"That would be absolutely correct. I cannot advocate such maddening ideas from such terrible students. However there is a way I can allow it."

"What would that involve Sutomo?" Blake often referred to her old friend that way when she felt she was about to be manipulated.

"You know about the test next on monday right? Well if one of your jesters were to score top marks on the test I could… justify your events in the eyes of the school. What do you say?"

Blake thought for a moment. She personally hated being backed into such a corner. Her class would hate her if she refused and they found out, and Yuki would assure they found out, but if they tried and failed it would demoralize her classmates even further. Given who they were talking about it seemed like a lose lose situation.

"We'll do it." Blake said so without hesitation. Her class may be the laughing stock of the school, but she knew her classmates, they don't take an offense like this laying down. She felt Yuki smile at the back of her head as Blake walked out of the room.

* * *

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Friends, Laughing stocks of Beacon, lend me your ear. I ask from you what most consider the impossible. I ask from you an effort you haven't given in years. We're going to have our events. I know you can do it. So for once in years lives study for a damn test." As the words left her mouth she saw the excited faces of her classmates drain. She needed to get them fired up if this was going to work.

"They said to me that we couldn't do it. They don't think we can ace it. Are they right? Are we incapable? Are we the bottom of the barrel? I don't think so. Anyone who does think so need to hear our conviction. They need to know that line of thought is punacceptable!" Blake felt dirty saying such a terrible thing. But it's how she needed to speak to this group of people. They wouldn't understand otherwise.

"Let's teach them a lesson! Let's give them some meow-mix for thought! Are you with me?" the end of her speech was met with a resounding roar from her class. Blake felt proud. No one made fun of her or her class. Not for anything but the normal reasons.

* * *

It was the end of school. Her class was truly quiet for once as they took school seriously for the first time since their freshman year began. Opening her locker she deposited all of her unnecessary items. Inside her locker she found a box with a note on it.

 _Congratulations on inspiring your class so well. It must have been very unusual for you. In any case accept this token of respect. Wear it with pride in the knowledge that you are the most cunning in the school._

Inside the box was a ring made of white gold. The ring had a piece of onyx in it that contrasted beautifully with the loop of the ring. Inside the ring was an inset design of silver that looked like some sort of shadowy fire. Putting it on felt natural; as if it were always meant to rest on her finger. She then quickly met up with Yang who had offered to drive Blake to her house. She couldn't help but notice a quick involuntary wince from Yang as she saw Blake's new ring. She chose to pay no mind to it however. Tonight was to be fun not frustrating.

* * *

It wasn't long till they arrived at the Xiao Long/Rose residence. It wasn't very magnificent, they probably couldn't pay for anything better, but it was quaint. What Blake wasn't expecting was the limo leaving the driveway showing the Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee, walking up to their house. Figured as much Blake decided. She couldn't expect to be the only guest.

However Blake saw this as an opportunity. Little red didn't know what Blake knew. That made all the teasing that was to happen tonight all the sweeter.

" _I'm going to enjoy myself."_ Blake thought with a wide grin.

* * *

 **I bet you all were expecting an awesome fight right? Don't worry. It'll be worth the wait to have the next chapter.**

 **Also i'm opening a competition this chapter to anyone who wants to guess. What do you think Blake saw? The winner will be whoever can guess it. But if multiple people can guess it detailed responses shall be rewarded. The winner gets a cookie.**

 **Topaz Smith**


	5. Truths, Dares, and Boars Oh my!

**Good morning and Happy Yule everyone.**

 **Im on winter break from school so I decided that I would try this update once a day thing for a while. On that note im happy about all the positive feedback this story is getting. Really drives me to continue it, if not for me, but for you guys.**

 **Anton- I see youre concern about Blake. Don't worry Yang feels the exact same way.**

 **Fair warning guys. The POV will be shifting from character to character in a nonlinear fashion.**

 **With nothing else to say let's get this party started.**

 _Chapter 2: Truths, Dares, and Boars. Oh my!_

The doorbell rang just as Ruby finished cleaning. Typically their home looked like a twister had touched down inside because Yang never gave a thought to cleaning up. However when Yang had told Ruby she invited Blake over, Ruby went and excitedly invited Weiss over as well, before giving any thought to the state of the home.

This is why Ruby had spent the last two hours in a frantic rush to clean. There was no way she would let Weiss see the pig sty that Yang makes the place into.She would much rather die than live with that level of embarrassment.

There was another problem though. What it was she couldn't possibly think of right now though. She had to go let Yang and Blake in. So she went and opened the door.

Weiss stepped out of the limo and told Chester to go home until she called him. Being the well-mannered woman she was Weiss had skipped on fencing practice to go pick up a gift for Ruby. Figuring her friend would love to see it first she held the tray in front of her as she walked up the steps to their home. It was a small home, nothing grand of course, but it was quaint. It fit the sisters like that.

After knocking on the door she waited a bit until the door was opened. Her friend Ruby looked like a mess, as if she had been doing physical labor since the end of school; she also looked a bit surprised that it was Weiss at the door. However the surprise was quickly replaced with excitement when Ruby saw what Weiss was holding. A plate of cookies will always make Ruby light up like that.

"Thank you Weiss. Come on in; make yourself comfortable, and whatever else a good hostess is supposed to say." Ruby wasn't very formal but Weiss let it slide, this was not the time for a lecture, tonight was supposed to be fun. She sat down on their couch and nodded with approval. She knew Yang and figured the house would be a mess. But if the look on Ruby was anything to go by that problem had already been solved.

"You know Ruby, you should probably go take a shower, you look like all the work you've done today." Weiss genuinely wished her friend didn't have to go through so much effort, but truly she knew why Ruby had; after all the lectures from Weiss it wasn't surprising that she would go through that much effort to make it look good. She then saw Ruby look in the nearest mirror, fake gag, and proceed to rush to their bathroom.

That was when Yang and Blake walked in. Given that Yang was laughing as they walked in she could only imagine that another terrible pun had been made.

"I mean really Kitty, punacceptable? Meow-mix for thought? Who are you and where did that speech come from?" Yang began laughing to herself as they walked into the building. It wasn't long before she stopped laughing though. Not only was Blake not answering her, the girl was staring hostily at the Heiress on the couch. Those two never got along. Not that Ruby knew that clearly.

"Blake, if you don't try to get along I'm not studying. Weiss, if you don't try to get along I'm making sure Ruby never invites you over again. Does everyone understand me?" Yang's ultimatum was met only with stares from the two, followed by sincere, if not begrudging nods. Sighing internally Yang sat down in her chair, as she slowly felt all hope for a fun night disappear, like dust in the wind.

"Where's Ruby." Yang said as she looked at the Ice Queen. She was answered only by a motion of Weiss' head pointing towards the bathroom.

"She's showering. I assume because of cleaning up your mess since school ended." Yang was surprised to hear Blake say that. Quickly that faded given that Blake always knew more than she really should have been able to. It was quite unsettling.

They waited quietly for Ruby to finish her shower. When the red head finally came out she quickly saw the eerie silence.

"Umm… So pizza right, quarter anchovy, three quarters pepperoni, that sound good to everyone?" Yang was taken aback. Ruby never got over awkwardness that easily. However she noted that everyone agreed to the notion quite easily. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Blake utterly despised how much of a cat she was. She liked heights, fish, having her ears scratched, the works. But this didn't matter in the slightest to her as she ate the pizza given to her. It was around seven thirty when the pizza arrived at when it was gone it was eight. Blake had made them agree to pick one game to play for the next two hours and then Yang was hers to force into studying the rest of the night. Yang decided that the best use of their time was a game of Truth or Dare. Blake didn't disagree at all.

"The game starts with the youngest person in this house so Ruby spins the bottle first." Yang declared. Ruby then turned the bottle rather gently. It landed on Weiss.

"Truth" Weiss said quickly. Not surprising as she had previously admitted this to be her first game of truth or dare.

"What is your favorite thing about school?" A simple question from Little Red, who apparently decided to start this game off easy, what a pity Blake thought.

"That would be the people I spend my time with. It is far more interesting to talk to them than with the tutors my parents used to hire for me." Not a surprising answer in Blake's opinion. Weiss then spun the bottle and it landed on Yang.

"Alright, let's do this! Truth." Yang said with an absurd amount of enthusiasm.

"Why do you crack such terrible jokes all the time?"

"Because it's so much more fun that way frosty." She then spun the bottle and landed on Blake herself. "Seriously Blake what was with that speech today?"

Deciding to let the lack of decision between truth and dare slide she answered honestly.

"I hate being called the leader of buffoons. If making sure you guys will do what needs to be done to get what you want involves giving a speech I will happily do it."

Blake then turned the bottle. She grinned as it landed on Ruby. "So what will it be little red?"

"I'm going to be adventurous today. Dare!" This honestly surprised Blake. She wasn't expecting this opportunity for quite some time.

"Alright. To clarify what are the rules with dares Yang?"

"If the dared refuses to go through with the dare, the darer may apply a penalty of some sort that must be carried through to completion. For the sack of secrets that people wish to not be revealed the penalty may not have anything to do with the dare in question" Yang spouted off as if she knew this was going to be asked.

"Good, okay little red; Show us page 126 of your notebook." She watched the color drain from Ruby's face and return in full force in her cheeks.

"How do you know about that?" The worry was very evident on her face.

"I'm always watching Ruby; you should know that; you never can hide anything from me."

"Then you know I can't do that Blake."

"Fine if you can't show us page 126, then just go ahead and replicate it for us."

"I can't do that either Blake. Why are you so evil?" Blake only smiled at how flustered the girl in red was.

"Alright then. Your penalty is…"

"Your penalty is that you must lay your head in Weiss' lap the rest of the game." Weiss couldn't believe what had just been said. She believed it even less when Ruby slowly laid down in just that fashion. What kind of secret could her friend be hiding if this was the preferable situation. She tried desperately not to blush but found herself unable to stop blushing. Looking down she saw Ruby couldn't prevent herself either; she just closed her eyes trying to hide her embarrassment.

The game proceeded without much more exciting events aside from Ruby reciprocating Blake's dare by asking her to replicate page 47, whatever that meant, which swiftly shut Blake up and had her laying in Yang's lap by Ruby's command.

Soon it was ten and Blake asked if she could stay over the night. Yang said yes and Ruby then asked if Weiss wanted to stay over. Not really wanting to go home she said yes.

"I'm fine with that Ruby but I think you're forgetting that we only have three beds and the couch will kill anyone who sleeps on it. So where is Weiss going to sleep because Blake negotiated for the guest room already."

"umm…. She will get my bed and I will just sleep on the floor." Ruby said quickly thinking that was a good way to handle it.

"You may be a fat thinker, but you still excel at wasting time you dolt. There is no way that I as a guest am making you sleep on the floor of your own home. If anything I'll be on the floor." Weiss replied not willing to let her friend sacrifice herself.

"But I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor Weiss!"

"Well I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor either, you dolt!"

Their argument would have continued if not for a loud squealing sound outside. They all got up and outside quickly. There they saw a giant black boar, with long tusks, and armored to the teeth. Naturally Weiss and Yang held up their hands and put on their rings. They began to open their mouths when Blake spoke up.

"Gambol Shroud." Suddenly they all saw the ring on Blake's finger as black light erupted from it. The next moment they look Blake is in a ninja get up with a sword sheathed along her back. "Let me handle this. I am a guest after all and unlike Weiss I didn't bring a gift." Weiss just stared in shock as Blake leapt into the air and brought the cleaver like sheath into the back of the creature before them.

Instinct flowed through Blake as she attacked the overgrown pig. Landing behind it she drew the blade from out of her sheath and began slicing at it with both weapons. The boar was unfazed by it as she jumped backwards. It then began to charge towards her in a frenzy. She easily jumped over it, twisted through the air, and threw the sword which changed shape and fired like a pistol. It then swung around the underbelly of the beast allowing Blake to catch the main body of the weapon and pull. Clearly shocked the beast flipped over exposing an unarmored underbelly. Blake then felt herself create a clone which she used as a launch pad allowing her to bring her blades sheath straight into the beast causing a loud squeal from its death. It then faded into darkness while her weapon returned into the ring.

"If both of you refuse to let the other sleep on the floor, why don't you two just, I don't know sleep in the bed together?" Blake asked earning herself a puzzled look from Yang. She didn't really care too much, it was worthy revenge given that Ruby had pulled Blake's own gambit upon her.

"I don't see a problem with it." Yang just crossed her arms and walked back inside. "Come on kitty we've got studying to do." Blake walked in with her leaving the other two to their utter surprise and inability to comprehend what just happened. About 20 minutes later she heard the door to Ruby's room close alerting Blake to their begrudging acceptance of the situation.

It was around 2 am when Ruby awoke. Getting to sleep had been difficult given Weiss' reluctance to the idea. Getting back to sleep was going to be more difficult. Then Ruby heard it; the sound that had woken her up. Ruby turned around on the bed to see the sleeping form of Weiss. And she was crying. Through the tears she was saying something. Something about the world being cold, something about the world hating her, something about having no true friends. Ruby wasn't sure whether it was the grogginess from waking up this early, or from the intense feelings Weiss' pain gave her, but she reached out and hugged her friend. She figured if it was too cold she would add some warmth to the heiress. Slowly the crying and muttering from her friend faded. This gave Ruby relief, the cold from her friends skin brought her quickly back to sleep, the conscious will keeping her from holding tighter fading.

It was around 6 am. Weiss woke with the morning sun as normal. For some reason she found sitting up to be difficult. Then she looked towards her friend only to see her friend hugging her tightly. The blush on Weiss' face grew until she couldn't contain herself. For the first morning in years she screamed for a reason not having to do with her nightmare, but for the dolt holding onto her, far too tightly for anything decent to be construed.

Needless to say it was a long morning.

 **Hello there. So what do you guys think about game night?  
Off screen everyone was asked what their favorite anime was. Ruby answered Valvrave the Liberator, Blake said The world's greatest Disciple Kenichi, Yang said Saint Seiya, and Weiss replied Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Ruby went starry eyed and compared Weiss to Alisa. As references will be made I figured I should mention this now.**

 **Also the competition to guess Page 126 is being extended till I officially say it's been done, and to go with it, Page 47 the one that made Blake blush has been added as a side challenge. Remember detail is key so guess away.**

 **Now review, follow, favorite, what have you. Don't forget to live life to its fullest everyone.**


	6. Mutual Ignornace

**Hello there everybody. Welcome to the pre-Christmas update and public announcement.**

 **So you know what's like an addictive drug? White Rose. I started it and now it's going to be prevalent for the rest of this story. Haters are allowed to Hate. Also in the future unless a specific POV is defined in the chapter header the focus will change with every line break.**

 **Oh right the PA. So I started writing another story because I felt that there wasn't enough Ruby/Soul Eater fiction. Me and Snoogenz are very proud of it so we love to hear from you guys what you think of Remnants of Hope.**

 **Was that Shameless advertisement too shameless? Regardless lets go back to the aftermath of the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mutual Ignorance

* * *

" _ **You are a moron Weiss."**_ When she woke up to Ruby hugging her Weiss screamed. Ruby had then apologized profusely before telling Weiss that she got the shower first. _**"How often do you get that? Never have I seen someone so perfectly refuse themselves."**_ She thought to herself in complaint

" _But it was an Indecent way to wake up."_ She thought, trying very desperately, to justify her actions.

" _ **So what?"**_

" _But-."_

" _ **SO WHAT!"**_ Unable to argue with herself she concluded with that. So what indeed. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed one of the towels that was laid out and dried herself off. Once she got her school uniform on she walked out of the bathroom allowing Blake to walk in and start using the shower. She walked over to the kitchen where she found Ruby, still in her nightwear, making toast for everyone.

Weiss had concluded little over three months ago that she liked Ruby. At first she thought it was merely an attraction to how good a person the other girl was but as time went by Weiss came to realize that there was very much something more there. The girls smile perked Weiss up, her touch made Weiss want to keep her close forever, and her figure was that of pure beauty in Weiss' eyes. So when Ruby looked sad and turned away from Weiss because of this morning she couldn't help but want to cry. Unfortunately Weiss had no idea what to say. She wanted to just tell Ruby the truth and get it over with but she didn't know how the red head would respond.

Weiss was about to apologize when Yang came in. She could see the blond give her an all too knowing look. Almost as if she knew how Weiss felt for Ruby. But that couldn't be Weiss concluded, it was Yang after all; unless it was a bad pun you shouldn't expect her to get something.

"So what's up Ruby?" Yang said in an attempt to kill the awkward silence.

"Just breakfast sis. Want anything else with your toast Weiss?" She asked turning towards me.

"No not in particular. Thank you though" I said taking a slice from Ruby and started to eat it. Soon all the toast had been cooked and they were all eating. Once she had finished Ruby was told by Yang to go use the shower. After she had left Yang turned to me.

"Blake and I are gonna go to school on my bike. You should probably call your driver, relax a little, maybe even figure out whatever is going on between you and Ruby." All I could do was nod as Yang got up and the two left for school. That clinched it, no two ways about it, Yang knew that there was more going on than just a little disagreement. Which meant Blake knew she liked Ruby.

* * *

" _ **Ruby Rose, you are a moron."**_ Ruby couldn't help but agree. She had blown the one good chance she had this morning. Rule # 1 of a relationship according to Yang was confidence. Confident people don't try to pass off hugging the person they like as an accident in their sleep. Ruby just sighed to herself, and then she went through her head, reminding herself why she still thought this was worth all the hurt. Weiss was Ruby's definition of the perfect partner. She was proud of everything she did, she was beautiful, and most importantly she made Ruby more comfortable than anyone or anything.

Slowly Ruby dried herself off and got dressed. When she came out of the shower she saw that Weiss was holding their bags. Weiss then noticed that Ruby was finally out of the shower and handed her bag to Ruby.

"Come on Ruby, Yang left with Blake so I called up Chester to drive us to school." The heiress then turned and walked out the door, followed closely by a surprised, but happy Ruby. They got into the limo that was waiting out front and Ruby once more was astounded by how much money the vehicle was worth. Not only did it have the most comfortable seating in the world, it had a fully stocked fridge full of snacks, and the best driver ever.

"Hey Chester, how is it hanging?" Ruby asked the driver. She had gotten to know him from the couple of times that Ruby had gone over to Weiss' house to work on a project. The driver looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"It's going well Ms. Rose. How might you be?" Chester asked back. He was always in the mood to talk from what Ruby remembered.

"It's going well. Hey Chester. Do you think you could give me and Weiss some privacy? I need to talk to her about something."

"Of course Ms. Rose. I wish you the best of luck." With that he rolled up the separating glass. Ruby then looked towards her friend. She had a nervous look, was clearly uneasy, Ruby knew it was her fault so she had to try and help.

" _Alright Ruby, this is it, it's now or never. Be the best friend there ever was."_

* * *

"So Weiss… I'm sorry about this morning. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Ruby asked. The look on her face was irresistibly adorable.

" _You could shut up and kiss me."_ As much as she wanted to say that Weiss knew she couldn't. That would be the absolute worst way to handle it.

"Stay over at my house tonight. I'd love the company and my father said he wanted to finally meet you. Do that and we can act like this morning didn't even happen, okay?" She almost felt bad doing this. Ruby thought Weiss actually was angry about this when the opposite couldn't be truer. Now Weiss was using it as an excuse to get the girl alone. Any worry Weiss possessed was instantly wiped away when Ruby smiled.

"Can do Weiss, although now that I think of it, isn't your dad's dinner party tonight also?" Given some time to think Weiss realized that it was in fact her dad's party tonight. Which meant three things, the first of which being that Weiss accidentally asked Ruby on a date, the second being that all the guest rooms would be full; leaving Ruby with Weiss' room. The third issue was one that she felt the need to discuss with Ruby before deciding anything.

"Ruby, do you have any formal wear in your wardrobe?" her question was met with a small shake of the other girls head. "Alright then we have work to do. After school you are going dress shopping with me; my treat." Weiss couldn't tell if the look in Ruby's eyes was of excitement, apprehension, or downright fear. Either way it fell down to Weiss to make sure the dolt was dressed properly tonight.

Whether Ruby was excited or not, Weiss herself was absolutely ecstatic; nothing could bring her down.

* * *

An hour or so later Ruby could tell Weiss was not so happy anymore. Something about that dinner party had gotten Weiss happy. She could tell given how infrequent Weiss acting happy was. But then Yang and Blake found out during lunch and they very quickly had invited themselves over. Well Yang invited herself and was going to drag Blake there. The one saving grace was when Ruby mentioned that Yang and Blake already had dresses for the event, thereby negating any need, or desire to bring them along shopping.

Ruby was distracted by thoughts of the event the rest of the school day. During class she drew a picture of herself in a black and red dress with a flowing scarlet cape. The picture quickly evolved to the point where it was of her in the dress dancing with Weiss in a beautiful white gown, the party goers only able to gawk at them, for they made the rest of them seem to irrelevant.

Weiss actually giggled when she saw that picture. Her laugh was like a wind chime, irregular, and beautiful. Ruby took it as a yes to the question of if she should ask Weiss for a dance at some time. Ruby imagined this scene for the rest of the day, the goofiest of smiles plastered upon her face, and she did not care one bit.

Soon the school day was over. Weiss had Chester pick them up; the two did their homework in the limo, and were let out at the mall. Weiss wasted no time in taking them to the fanciest dress shop in the entire mall. Ruby looked around not seeing much that caught her eye.

"… Do you have it in her size?" Ruby turned and looked to see Weiss pointing to her. Clearly the heiress had some idea about what Ruby wanted so she just went with the flow. The clerk Weiss was talking to happily nodded and walked off to go grab whatever it was. Ruby was then promptly dragged off and tossed into the nearest changing room. Then a dress was passed through to Ruby, she couldn't believe her eyes when she took in what it was. "Try this on Ruby, I think you'll like it, but let me know if you don't." Like it? Ruby loved it. Weiss had managed to find a dress almost exactly like the one Ruby had just drawn that day. It was perfect. Like the clerk had promised her it fit perfectly.

"Come on in Weiss. Tell me what you think." Weiss walked in and was stunned. "Do I look as good as I did in my notebook?"

"No Ruby you don't." Ruby deflated at that. It hurt even though Ruby knew Weiss was just being honest.

"No I'd say you look better than in your drawing you dolt." The way she called Ruby a dolt was one of the most uplifting things at that point in time. She was utterly elated that Weiss liked it. She just hoped that she didn't embarrass herself at the party now. Ruby was going to make the best of this chance that she had been given. Regardless of what her answer might be Ruby was going to tell Weiss that she liked her tonight. Rule # 2 of a relationship according to Yang was to dress to impress. That was being met very successfully. If she could meet the third, fourth, and fifth rules at the party Ruby was sure she could make rule number one work as well.

" _Here's hoping her father doesn't hate me."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the all be it sudden end to this chapter. I felt like if I didn't stop it there that I was going to write the whole party now and then wonder what I was supposed to do for my feature length Christmas chapter.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story and how im handling the progression of white rose. If you want better White Rose I urge you to look up the story "The Impossible Girl" if you haven't already. I'm sure CakeLegends would love to see you guys enjoy his work.**

 **Happy holidays everyone make sure to check out Remanants of Hope tomorrow as that updates between every update of this now.**

 **Read, Review, Live life well.**

 **Topaz Smith.**


	7. A Rose dyed by White Snow

**Well here it is. The Christmas Chapter. I hope you enjoy the fluff while it lasts. It can't all be #WhiteRoseFluff**

 **Reviews in Review.**

 **Snoogenz- It was absolutely meant to be a 2 steps forward 1 step backwards sort of situation. It just feels right given who were talking about.**

 **– White Rose otp for life. Also would like to give public acknowledgment for helping many other people who share your problem with me forgetting to add the line breaks that I mean to have.**

 **Fun Fact: this chapter was written while listening to the extended version of Shine on repeat courtesy of (Recommended that you listen to it this way as you read. I feel it adds to the mood)**

 **Without further ado let's begin.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: A Rose dyed by White Snow_

* * *

Yang was left struggling, in awe, for words. In the eight years that Yang was taking care of Ruby, she had never successfully gotten the younger girl to wear a dress. Dress shopping took an entire day typically, and then even if they managed to get her a dress, Ruby almost never actually wore it again. But Weiss, in the span of about half an hour, managed it all. Ruby had chosen a dress, purchased it, and was going to wear it to an actual event.

Weiss had left her with one simple instruction. Because Yang had invited herself to the party, it fell upon her to make sure that Ruby was fully ready, a task which was less than easy. When it came to preparing for a party of any sort her sister was more useless than a wet noodle. Yang began by sending Ruby off to shower.

Blake happened to call during Ruby's shower. Yang picked up the phone to respond.

"Hello this is Yang Xiao Long's cellphone; I can't answer but please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeep." Yang smiled to herself. She couldn't help but enjoy screwing with her friends. Especially when the rest of the world was turning on its head she thought looking at Ruby's dress. There was a slight moment of silence before Blake responded.

"Hello this is Blake Belladonna's cellphone; Yang is being a jerk, but please leave a message when she gets over herself." Then there was a click. Yep that was Blake. Quickly Yang called Blake, almost feeling bad; almost. Her call was picked up almost immediately. "So now that you're over yourself how is getting Ruby ready going? Did they find her a nice dress to wear?"

"Well Ruby's taking a shower right now so getting her ready is going as well as possible. On the note of the dress; remind me to interrogate frosty on how she managed to get Ruby to wear a dress tonight." Yang could hear Blake laugh. Unlike Weiss, Blake knew the struggle Yang went through every year. She could tell that Blake was happy though. Ruby was like a little sister to her.

"So do they actually think no one can see it still? I can't really believe that. Although the fact that they don't know how the other feels is kind of funny too." It was then that Ruby decided to walk out of the shower to grab the dress to put on. Now Yang had to be careful with her words.

"Yeah, snails am I right Blake?" she gestured for Ruby to sit down on the stool in the middle of the room. After her sister, who was by the way blushing like an anime schoolgirl, sat down Yang went and grabbed her brush. She started gently brushing any tangles out of Ruby's hair. As a big sister she had to make sure this 'date' went well. As Yang knew by experience the first impression to the date was one of the most important aspects of the date. Even if they didn't know the other felt the same, Yang would make sure that her sister looked her best; It might make the difference and Yang would never let Ruby forget it if it did.

"So I take it your sister is in the room now? Tell her I say hi. Also tell her I said to just ask Weiss out already." Blake was very aware of the fact that Ruby couldn't hear them. So she took every opportunity to make Yang's job of being careful all the worse. Yang had to contain herself as to not hurt Ruby with the brush.

"Uh huh, alright, and no," no way was Yang letting the cat out of the bag on this before the party. Pressure is a terrible thing. Beside that wasn't what Ruby needed. Ruby needed a gosh darn miracle for this to work tonight. "Blake says hi." She continued brushing until she was confident there were no more tangles, she then turned around and grabbed her make up box. Looking at her sister she decided that a lot of make-up was going to be a bad idea.

She started by putting some crimson eye shadow under her sisters eye brows. It went well with her dress and made her silver eyes look just that much more beautiful. She needed something else though. Yang decided that what she needed was a little blush to hopefully cover up the eternal blush currently plaguing her sister's face. It didn't work completely but she was certain it helped.

"Hey Blake, Is it bad that I would ask my sister out if she weren't my sister?" Yang thought her sister looked stunning. The dress matched her rosy skin perfectly, her well brushed hair and its red tips looked beautiful on her, and her silver eyes completed the look making her completely gorgeous. It was missing something. She knew what it was too.

"If she looks anywhere near as good as I imagine then no." Yang heard a honk from Blake's end of the line while she went to get the item from her room. "That was unexpected. I have to go Yang. See you in a few." Once more there was a click and Yang put her phone down. After having acquired it she went back into the living room to give it to Ruby.

* * *

Ruby had managed to be quiet ever since she got out of the shower purely to hide her nervousness. She wasn't sure if Weiss knew but this was kind of like a date as far as Ruby felt. So Ruby was doing something she almost never did. She was getting dressed up nice for something. She had to admit that the dress felt great, her hair had never felt better, and she loved the way the eye shadow made her silver eyes pop. Maybe she'd have to do this again sometime.

" _Only if Weiss asks me to_." She didn't exactly like dresses. Ruby felt they didn't match who she was. But if the comment her sister made as she left the room meant anything she could only assume she looked good in them. She looked down at the floor in an attempt to not think about how nervous she was. There were so many things that could go wrong. But at the same time she reasoned there were so many things that could go right too. Either way she had determined she would tell Weiss how she felt tonight. Mistake or not it had to be done before she lost the nerve to do it.

Yang returned from her excursion and Ruby turned to face her. When she saw what Yang was holding she almost started crying. The silver rose emblem that was in Yang's hands used to belong to Ruby's mother, it was the last thing of her mother's that Ruby didn't already have, and now her sister gave it to her. More than likely it was to be a beautiful accessory in Yang's eyes. To Ruby however it was a good luck charm; almost as if her mother was silently approving from where ever she was now. The red headed girl accepted it with caution, gently fastening it to the belt that went with her dress, and she proceeded to twirl. It stayed in place perfectly bringing a smile to her face and that of her sister.

"Summer told me in her will to give it to you when someone finally managed to get you of all people to wear a dress. I think that means she approves of anyone who could do that. Now how do I look sis?" Yang was wearing a simple yellow one piece. Well simple before her modifications. She had made a couple cuts in the fabric so that it showed off more cleavage, a personal favorite design choice of her sister. She had also made it so that the back was mostly open. All in all it was a great dress she partly made for herself.

"You look great Yang. Just don't drink too much at the party. We wouldn't want you waking up with someone random in the morning would we?" When it came to parties Ruby always acted more like an older sister to Yang than the other way around. It was a point of pride to her.

"Yeah yeah sis. I'm not going to-" Her sister was cut off by a car honking in their driveway. Looking out Ruby saw the familiar limo belonging to her friend.

"Apparently we're arriving in style Yang. Let's not keep them waiting shall we?" With renewed confidence in herself, matched by amplified nerves, she dragged her sister out of the house. She knew how much Yang had to be rolling her eyes at this point in time and she couldn't care less. She had a Weiss to talk to.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Weiss" Blake said as she got into the limo. It was one of the most expensive vehicles she had ever seen before. When she sat Blake turned to face her host. She was wearing a plain white dress, fitting given her ice cold demeanor, very similar to her dress. Blake wore an almost identical piece except in a very dark purple. "Can I assume you got me first because I live the farthest away?"

"No, that's not why I got you first; actually I wanted to talk to you." The heiress bit her lips. Clearly she was nervous about the topic she was bringing up. Curious as to the nature of the discussion Blake decided to pay close attention to the girls face. Suddenly there was a small, very subtle, blush forming upon her cheeks. "I would consider it a… personal favor, if you were to keep Yang, well if you were to keep Yang as far away from Ruby and I as possible. See Ruby is here to make up for what happened this morning and Yang would sort of ruin my mood."

The dark haired girl just sat there. Not quite in shock mind you, but at the clear undeniable fact presented before her; Weiss genuinely thought Blake was dumb and couldn't see it. She didn't know whether to be complimented that Weiss would ask her for help with this or be offended.

"Okay sure. She still owes me study time after all." She decided to go with complimented to simplify the matter. Whatever the case this would certainly give Blake plenty of material for after the two of them stopped being so slow. The snail description was so true it hurt.

" _Anything to hasten this. The suspense is killing everybody who isn't blind."_

"Was that all Weiss? We're going to get to their place very soon." She didn't want the white haired girl to leave something unsaid and be even more nervous. They may not get along but Blake wasn't heartless.

"No that was all. Thank you Blake." Blake swore she saw a smile form on the girl's lips. It was refreshing to know that she wasn't all cold, all the time. Then the car horn got honked to get the sisters attention in their home. Soon they were out and getting into the limo. Yang very purposefully sat next to Blake, which left little choice for Ruby, as she sat next to Weiss. You had to give Yang her props. She did her best for her little sister in more ways than Ruby even realized. It was quiet for a while, until of course Yang decided it was time to get people involved.

"So how long till we can start this party off with a Yang?" It was funny how she tried. Her bad puns did get everyone involved. Involved in rolling their eyes. Blake took the time to look over the sisters. Yang, as expected, was wearing something that exposed more skin than was necessary and it fit her like a glove. Ruby was wearing a red dress that looked like it had been made specifically for her. They looked like they were ready for anything high society could throw at them. No matter how untrue Blake knew that statement to be.

"Yang, were going to a party, so could you please try to not act like a buffoon?" Blake asked with a condescending, yet deceptively sweet tone. Now it was the blonde's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah sure, ill act normal if you act like a cat for the evening. What do you say kitty?" Blake then answered the question with a stare, saying loud and clear, that there was no way that would happen. The other two were busy sitting quietly and calmly. Either they were holding in laughter or they were being that awkward with each other.

Again.

* * *

Weiss decided that if she were to die tonight it would all have been worth it. The girl she had been waiting for walked in, all dressed up with neat hair, and sat down next to her. Suddenly Weiss' dress felt inadequate when compared to how Ruby looked right now. Her gorgeous dark hair with its red tips contrasted beautifully with her eyes. Those silver eyes that almost glowed. She could stare into them for ages without so much as breathing she felt.

Snapping herself out of the trance of her friend's eyes she thought back to her plan for the evening. She would introduce Ruby to her father, eat dinner with her, they would then have a dance, and finally Weiss would take Ruby to her bedroom and tell the girl of her dreams how she felt. Mistake or not it had to be done. They spent the duration of the drive mostly in silence, although Yang made a desperate pun, in an attempt to get them all talking. Sadly she was far too nervous for talking in the car. Too private but at the same time not private enough.

They finally arrived at Weiss' home at around 5:30. Not nearly soon enough as far as Weiss was concerned. The house was a buzz with activity. Guests had started showing up sooner than she had anticipated.

" _So much for giving them a rudimentary tour before the party."_

She grabbed the three of them of and dragged them all into her house. Thankfully all was not lost. Her father was where she expected him to be, and beating all odds, was not currently talking to one of the guests. She ushered them all to her father rather gently. How she managed gentle with this much nervousness was beyond her own comprehension.

"Hello father. Welcome home." She wasn't sure if she could manage much more on her own as she looked expectedly at her friends. She couldn't have face palmed hard enough when she saw the three of them nervously waving in unison. The embarrassment died down a little when she heard her father laugh at the whole scene.

"Hello there, Weiss. Glad to be back. These are the friends who you invited? Let's see if I can guess. The quiet one is your antagonist, Blake Belladonna correct," he questioned which was met by a nod from the girl in question. "That makes the tall blond with more muscle than my bodyguards Yang Xiao Long," Yang nodded in affirmation. "Finally that leaves us with the girl in scarlet, my daughter's artist friend, Ruby Rose. Also the only one my daughter actually invited." Once again he was met with a yes. Although from Ruby it translated more to, 'how did you do that! That was so cool.'

"As much as I would love to chat, there are people waiting on me, Weiss you should probably take Ruby to the cookies we ordered." On the mention of cookies Ruby turned on her heels and hugged Weiss. Blushing a deep red on her cheeks she savored the hug. Soon she started walking because just standing there would be rather awkward.

"Come on you dolt." She said gently walking her friend to the food.

* * *

"Blake tell me something. Does she honestly think we don't see it?" Weiss' father couldn't quite imagine that. It seemed preposterous given how obvious those two were.

"Near as we can tell yes. Don't worry we're as confused by it as you are Mr. Schnee."

"Well I'll be." There were no other words that even fit the situation right now. As the two girls walked off in the direction of the banquet table, he couldn't help but stare, Weiss didn't let people hug her like that normally. There was either something incredibly wrong with Weiss or, hopefully, something incredibly right with this Ruby girl she had taken a liking to.

* * *

Ruby didn't know what made her more excited. The smile on Weiss' face, the fancy cookies she was eating, or the fact that she was here with Weiss. If she had to decide she concluded it would be Weiss' smile. She could have cookies whenever, and she spent time with Weiss all the time, but her smile was a rare and beautiful gem that rarely was given a chance to shine.

"So, you're dads nice Weiss." Ruby said to her friend in between cookies. Ruby really like the way Weiss was today. She wasn't usually so… warm.

"Yes he is. He is one of the nicest people I know." There it was again. That gentle smile that made Ruby's night.

" _Alright Rose. Mom's looking down on us so it's now or never I guess."_

"Hey Weiss, Could I talk to you somewhere private?" Ruby tried her best not to sound nervous doing this. This was not her strong suit. She failed quite badly at not sounding nervous when she actually was.

"Sure you can. Let me take you to my room." With that Weiss led them upstairs to her room. Weiss; room was something that left Ruby in shock. It was massive, well furnished, and had a flat screen on the wall. The amount of anime box sets was a beautiful sight as she observed the room. Every Nanoha, Gurren Lagann, and even Clannad were neatly organized along the wall. Ruby would have continued to stare dumbly at everything had Weiss not pat the area of her couch next to her. The red head then sat down next to the heiress. Her nerves were getting to her but the anticipation of this moment was overriding every instinct she had.

"So what did you want to talk about Ruby?" Weiss' light blue eyes held Ruby's gaze as she tried to find the words for what she wanted to say.

"Well… umm… what I want to say is… I'm not good at this…" almost as if she knew what was going on, Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's, and looked into her eyes.

"Just let the words fall out like they normally do, you dolt." It was great when she would call her that. Something about the way Weiss insulted Ruby made her feel better. Almost as if they were just playful, like a pet name, or something of the sort.

"Well… okay then," Ruby took a moment to breathe in and then out.

"Weiss Schnee… I like you. And I would like to know if you'd be my girlfriend." Welp. There it was. She said it, there was absolutely no taking that back now. Ruby didn't feel quite good about the shocked look on Weiss' face. It didn't bode well. The silence dragged on for too long, Ruby deciding she couldn't take it, turned to get up.

* * *

" _Did I just hear that?"_

" _ **Yes Weiss, yes you did just hear that."**_ Ruby Rose, the girl who Weiss had gotten to dress up, the girl she constantly berated during school, the same girl who Weiss had a crush on. She had just admitted to having a thing for Weiss. She didn't know what to say, she just froze up, what could she say to that?

" _ **You could just say yes."**_ Her mind had finally seemed to catch back up to reality that moment. It was almost too late she noticed. The girl she liked was turning to stand and walk away. Weiss grabbed the scarlet cloak trailing behind Ruby and tugged. When the girl turned her head to face Weiss she looked like she was going to cry. Not knowing what else to do, Weiss stood to match Ruby. She looked deep into her silver eyes, eyes full of longing, full of want. She couldn't not give those eyes what they wanted. Not when it was exactly what Weiss wished for. Weiss brought her other hand up to the girls shoulder, and in one slow motion brought her lips to Ruby's. It wasn't long before Weiss could feel her return the kiss. It was something they had both needed for a long time she could feel. There would be no more repressing her wants Weiss decided. So she let the kiss continue, and it went on and on and on, until Weiss found a new found need for air filling her lungs. Breaking the kiss Weiss stared deep into the eyes of her friend- no girlfriend. She found herself unable to speak so she hoped her lips and her eyes were giving Ruby the answer Weiss so desperately wanted to give. After what felt like an eternity Weiss felt the ability to speak return to her.

"Well there goes my plan for the evening. It was going to be at least two more hours before I tried anything like that." She felt a blush creep up and envelop her face when Ruby gave off that goofy grin of hers.

"So was that a yes?" That same grin was the one that first brought Weiss to her. It was so honest, so gentle, and so kind. But it always came with something stupid like that question.

"Shut up, you dolt." There was nothing else to be said as Weiss went and fell on her bed. She didn't want to leave this room. Not now that Ruby was hers. Weiss just wanted to spend the rest of the night with the girl who she just kissed.

"Alright then Weiss, I'm just going to text Yang that you got tired and that I'll stay to keep you company; that should satisfy her worries." When all that was done Ruby got on Weiss' bed and wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend. Ruby was a gentle warmth to Weiss. One that felt like an eternity and Weiss wished would never leave, if the tightness of the hug was any indication that wouldn't be a problem. The new couple just laid there both blushing like the schoolgirls they were, both listening to the others heart in their close proximity, both hoping that no one would come interrupt this moment. Next thing either of them knew they asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Well then that was a chapter. Hope you all enjoy the story that refuses to follow the lines I plan before I write. I really try to make a cohesive thing so I can put in those details I really want to. But what can you really do when the Story acts like a living breathing creature.**

 **In any case I hope everybody has a merry Christmas. This will be the last chapter of the Story until 2016.**

 **2016 will most definetly start off with a Yang. First off it'll be just like the beginning of this story. Cause F the cliff Hanger. Secondly it will be discussing what Blake and Yang are doing while Ruby and Weiss are planting their White Rose.**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy Life**

 **Topaz Smith**


	8. Not an actual chapter

**Hi there.**

 **As you can tell from the title this isnt an actual title. Due to recent revelations about my workload in the future my ability to write may be lessened.**

 **So I write this and ask you guys who care abut this story youre opinion. What do you care about more? The story getting published quickly or it being written as well as it has been so far?**

 **If you all want the story coming out as quick as I would like to get it out (A chapter a day if I had the time) then I will be happy to oblidge just as long as you understand that will mean lesser quality.**

 **If you all want the story written well more than it coming quickly then I will also be happy to oblidge. Just understand that this may cause considerable delays between chapters.**

 **Thank you all who reply to this. I couldnt be happier with you all as my fans.**

 **\- Topaz Smith**


	9. The Buzz of the Party

**Hey there everyone. I'd like to begin by thanking you all for your input and thoughts on my announcement last chapter. It was nice to hear that you all wanted to see a well written story even if that meant that It would take me longer to post. That takes a load off of me. I would have made sure to post this after midnight so that it was in the new year but I wanted it up before the ten hour drive back home.**

 **This chapter will have several timeskips. I admit it is a little lazy but I couldn't think of a dang thing to fill the time of the party with besides what I did.**

 **Fun Fact: This chapter was written before my break ended during a writing jam session with my sister who just started writing.**

 **Also I would like to give her some advertisement while im here. Her name is MistiaIncarnate and she wrote a RWBY oneshot. Its called The First of Many and it's a Renora story. Hope you all check it out. Well that's all I wanted to say. Welcome to 2016 everyone**

* * *

 _The Buzz of the Party_

* * *

"The White Rose is fleeing the scene; Kitty I repeat, the White Rose is fleeing the scene." Yang reported this fact to Blake as the two girls in question left to go up the stairs. The blonde then felt a smack on the back of the head. She looked back to her dark haired friend with a hurt look.

"What? I told you not to call me stuff like that," Yang looked at Blake not quite understanding what the problem was. Yang thought it was adorable the way her friend only ate fish when it came to meet so the nickname kitty just felt appropriate. "Besides, I don't think the White Rose in question would appreciate you spying on them."

"It's not spying if I'm just looking out for them right?"

"Yes it is."

Blake then turned and started scoping sushi from the buffet style table ono her plate. Yang followed suite and put anything that looked like it would suit her fancy on the plate. Worrying about Ruby wouldn't do Yang any good when this was probably the moment. She would however destroy the Ice queen if Ruby was hurt.

" _I suppose though given that it's obvious they like each other that I shouldn't worry."_

"Damn right you shouldn't Yang." The blonde just turned to stare with wonder at how Blake did that.

"Oh come on Yang. You're as easy to read as a book. I always know what you're thinking, and there is no situation where I cannot read you, absolutely none." The catlike girl smiled as she walked towards the center of the room. Yang just followed not sure what to make of that declaration.

* * *

"Oh man that was good Blake. I don't think I've ever had so much food without having to pay for it. I mean venison and ham in one meal? That's totally awesome." Yang exclaimed as she leaned back seeing her friend sitting calmly still eating the last bits of her seafood. If Yang didn't know better she would have sworn she saw Blake smile a little.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. You want to talk to some people while were here?" The dark haired girl began to stand not waiting for Yang to answer.

"Sure why not. Let's go meet some people… wait. Is that who I think it is Blake?" the blonde wasn't quite sure but she felt that she knew who that girl dressed in the silver and gold dress was. Blake saw and was startled at first.

"Yes… yes it would appear to be Yang. Let's go say hi what do you say?" Yang saw the smile that Blake had on and involuntarily felt bad for the girl. Aria didn't even know they were here and the dark haired girl was already plotting how to mess with her.

They walked on over to their, 'prey', and chuckled a little bit before engaging. Honestly they didn't expect to see the vice president of their student council at a function like this. Especially given that they didn't see Yuki, the actual president, with her at all. She wasn't usually seen without Yuki when they were at school, so seeing her here without the president, was just a little unusual.

"Hi there Ms. Vice President. What are you doing here?" Blake opened up with that treating this as if it were at school. The dark haired girl was calm and calculating during this exchange. She couldn't be outdone by a surprised girl in a battle of wits.

"Oh, well hello there Blake," she nodded at the girl in question. "Yang," she nodded once more this time at the Blonde. "I didn't expect to see either of you two at such a high function tonight, what is your business here?"

"Oh we were invited by Weiss." Yang said in response all casual like trying to help Blake.

"Rather Yang invited us, and Weiss decided it wasn't worth the effort to argue, although I suppose I want to ask you the same question Aria. I didn't think I would ever see you at something major without the president. What's up with that?" Blake amended Yang's statement given that it wasn't entirely truthful and Aria would find out eventually given her track record. It was best to be honest in conversations with her.

"Truthfully? I'm the daughter of one of Mr. Schnee's investors. So I'm here to enjoy myself. Sadly I was not informed I could bring plus ones or the president would be here too. It would be less boring that way." Yang saw significantly more human in Aria now. It always seemed like the girl was just a lapdog for their student council president. But it appeared that they were genuinely friends even outside of school. She almost felt bad for thinking that about the girl. Then she spoke again.

"That still doesn't explain why you two were allowed in the building. Well I guess I can understand Blake but not the blonde brawler, really?" She was talking to Blake about Yang as if she wasn't even there.

"They let her in, because while she may be a bit rude and crass at school, she cleans up quite nice as you can clearly see. Now how's about we stop with the play and actually have a good time Aria. I'm sure you have more pressing business than talking to us." It always shocked Yang when Blake was suddenly blunt like that. She always explained after the fact that she knew she was going to lose the battle so she would disengage to live and fight another day.

"I guess so. I suppose I'll see you two after the test on Monday?" Yang had forgotten about that, and so had Blake clearly, because she suddenly was staring at Yang with determined eyes.

"Y-yeah. Sure will Aria."

" _That is if I live long enough to make it there."_ With a gulp she felt Blake begin dragging her off into a corner.

"You're passing that test or you will die trying Yang. So please ignore your survival instincts for me tonight." This was going to be a long night Yang concluded at that moment.

* * *

It was at that moment that Yang slumped down onto the floor. It was almost midnight and guests had begun to leave. Thankfully there were a couple of guest rooms open due to absences.

"Get up Yang, Mr. Schnee offered us a couple rooms to sleep in, just know I'm not dragging you anywhere except by your hair." Yang got up with no protest at that and they began walking.

"You didn't have to threaten my hair you know Kitty," It hurt her that Blake thought it was necessary. Just cause she reacted badly one time when she was woken up normally doesn't mean threats are appropriate. "I would have gotten up without that."

"Yeah, sure you would have, and Jaune knows exactly what Pyrrha thinks of him. Sure I believe that." Yang just groaned as she walked into the room Blake brought her to. She collapsed onto the bed in mental exhaustion. The dark haired girl just smiled as she walked away to go do the same to her bed. On her way there she made sure to peek in on Weiss' room to see them asleep holding each other. She left the adorable pair in favor of the bed in her room. It was much softer and inviting than a couple spending their first night together. Then she drifted slowly into sleep not a worry on her mind.

* * *

 **Well that was a thing. Its kinda weird not writing a chapter where Ruby doesn't do anything new. I hope you all enjoy. I know I did. Apologies for the fact that it was a shorter chapter.**

 **Also be happy to review whatever it is you think. I'd be happy to hear any gripes you have and would be related to hear what you all liked.**

 **Yours truly**

 **Topaz Smith**


	10. The Morning After

**Welcome everyone. I hope you all had a good new year's day and that, like me, are all very disappointed that we all have to go back to work and school. I could have gone for another week of break.**

 **Addressing the reviewer from the last chapter who commented on it being a slow chapter. Yeah that is going to happen. In fact unless you all think otherwise the majority of the chapters coming for a while are going to be slow fluffy chapters. It's all planned out and setting up for the main event though.**

 **By the way just in case you all care or want it. Once I hit 100 Followers or 60 Favorites I will be writing a Smut chapter the next time it is appropriate story wise. Just in case you all cared that is. To preserve the T rating it will be fairly implicit, but we might make it to the chapter that causes the M rating before then so yeah.**

 **In any case here we are. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter Six: The Morning After_

* * *

Weiss woke up a little early that morning, greeted this morning not by the sun, but the warm embrace of the girl she had a crush on for the longest time. To think that the events of a single day could change her reaction to this situation so much.

She opted to just lay there and enjoy the feeling of joy this was giving her. So Weiss remained within Ruby's arms for a while. It was a gentle embrace; filled with an all-encompassing, infectious joy, which threatened to overtake every fiber of reason within Weiss mind. However all good things must come to an end, and as the sun began to loom over the horizon Weiss slipped out of the girls grasp. As much as she wished to wake up the girl lying in her bed she couldn't bring herself to disturb the adorable face she had going.

Weiss proceeded to go into her closet and change into something to wear. Her wardrobe was so vast that it was difficult to choose. Did she go for something cute, something practical, or perhaps something else? In the end she decided on a pair of white pants, a silk blouse, and a similarly white blazer with a light blue trim. Feeling satisfied she walked out of her room giving Ruby a quick look before going.

Walking through the hall she noticed just how few people were up yet. Her father's servants were the only ones moving through the halls. She felt uncomfortable, ever too aware of the looks they gave her, so she continued on. As she turned a corner she felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection.

"You didn't think you could just slip away like that unnoticed did you?"

Turning her head she saw Ruby slouching and supporting herself on Weiss. The girl hadn't changed out of the dress she wore the night before and was evidently as tired as she had just sounded.

"I just thought you needed a little bit more sleep that's all. I didn't want to wake you up so soon before breakfast." This was mostly the truth. While Weiss was able to function properly this early in the morning; not everyone was capable of such a feat. More truthfully she didn't want to stay too long and be there if Ruby realized the night prior was a mistake. She was eternally grateful that it seemed that was not the case.

"But now that I'm up can we go get something to drink? I feel like I didn't drink anything last night." Ruby said this while casually yawning. Clearly she was still tired, so Weiss started walking towards the dining hall, half asleep Ruby following in a daze.

It wasn't long before they reached the table and her father's butler noticed her. He walked over slowly preparing to inquire to their wants. Weiss only frowned as she noticed the scowl he tried to hide.

"Good morning Ms. Schnee. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes there is. Could you get me some coffee, one cream and one sugar, and a second one for my friend here?"  
"Absolutely." And with that he turned around and started walking away. That is until a certain girl piped up with a request.

"Actually could you bring me a glass of milk instead of coffee? I'm still a little too young to drink coffee." If Weiss was being honest she wasn't surprised in the slightest. The girl next to her had always shown an addiction to milk. In response the butler only nodded to her and began walking away again.

While they waited Weiss began discussing with Ruby the three legged race she had pitched for next Thursday. She was curious who Ruby had been thinking of nominating as their classes team. Giggling, Ruby stretched her arms behind her back, and then she turned to face Weiss and grabbed the white haired girls' hand.

"I was going to nominate you and me silly. Truthfully I was going to use it as an excuse to get closer with you. But I won't if you don't want to do it. I'd be happy spending time with you doing other stuff too." The red girl was blushing slightly as she said this, a wide smile plastered on her face, truly incorrigible Weiss decided.

"Well if you really want to do it, I suppose that just this once I can…. Overlook the ulterior motives behind it. But really, it would have been far easier, and significantly less Machiavellian to just ask me out and hope for the best. Although that is what you did in the end I suppose." Weiss shared a similar blush and smile as she said this. She decided that she was also completely, and truly incorrigible.

She also decided that she didn't care.

It was then as Ruby was doing a tired cheer that the butler came back with two mugs. After handing them to the girls he bowed and walked off to go wake her father. They both began drinking their respective mugs, unhappily Weiss noted that her coffee was iced, and she internally sighed deciding not to call attention to it. Surprisingly she heard Ruby sigh in the seat next to her.

"What's wrong Ruby?" She was confused, clearly something was bothering the girl but Weiss couldn't tell what to save her life at the moment.

"Tell me something Weiss. That was your dad's servant right?"

"Yes. Yes it was why?"

"So why do they hate you so much?" Weiss was taken aback. Nothing had been done to display animosity between Weiss and the butler so how did Ruby determine what was actually there?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." It was a lie really, but she wanted Ruby to explain her reasoning before she responded properly.

"Weiss, it's a winter morning, I'm your friend, and my milk is cold. The only reason for someone to serve someone cold milk in winter is if you hate them. So why do they hate you?"

Weiss said nothing. She was suddenly very angry at the world. She had no problem if her father's staff hated her. That made sense, but for them to be rude and unkind to Ruby just for being Weiss' friend? No that…. That was unacceptable.

Unforgivable.

"I don't really know why they hate me. They just always have as far as I know." She struggled to keep the outrage in her heart from her voice as she replied.

"Well then," Ruby smiled as she looked back at Weiss. She quickly pecked Weiss' cheek leaving her blushing. "You got their names? I've been looking to add some names to Yang's hit list."

Weiss just sat there for a moment. She couldn't be entirely sure whether or not Ruby was joking, and truly she didn't want to find out. She decided to giggle to diffuse the situation, to which her friend starting giggling with her.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby glanced towards Weiss as she finished her coffee. It wasn't much cold but it was better than nothing, especially when the smile on Ruby's face was as much warmth as she needed.

" **Did you really just think that Weiss?"**

" _Yes I did. What of it?"_

" **Just ask that girl out already. You're acting like a mess."**

" _Shut it me. I'll do as I please thank you."_

"I don't know Ruby. I was thinking that we could go have lunch at that café next to the park. If you don't mind that is." Weiss' inner monologue was an absolute jerk. It never knew when to shut up and let her just do.

"Sure, that sounds great Weiss. I kind of meant, what do _we_ do now. You know…. After what we did last night I wasn't exactly sure. But I suppose that is a good enough answer as is." Once more this morning Weiss found herself blushing. Impulsively she grabbed the raven haired girls hand, eliciting a surprised look on Ruby's face as she began to blush almost as red as her dress.

"Shut up you dolt. I would expect you to know me better than that by now." She was sincerely embarrassed and offended. Ruby should have known she could ask Weiss out after what happened. Unless….

"Ruby, are you aware that what we did was my… first time… doing that with someone…?" She leaned her head onto the other girls shoulder as she said this, trying desperately to avoid displaying her face as it glowed as red as Ruby's wardrobe. Then the girl next to Weiss just smiled.

"Me too Weiss, so I'm really glad that it was you. I also hope that it wasn't the last time either. So… after lunch can we go to the park and… you know…?"

"Yes." Weiss replied with speed she did not know she possessed and an urgency that she feared would make this weird. A thought she dismissed the moment Ruby's smile only grew brighter. They still shared a brief moment of all too not awkward silence while they stared into each other's eyes. "I-In any case… My father should be up soon. Let's go get you dressed in something presentable while your appetite works itself up." With that Ruby got up and followed her snow haired girlfriend up to her wardrobe.

* * *

Breakfast was too say the least, an utterly terrible, disaster. Weiss had gotten Ruby into a pair of her clothes that were bought the year prior. Most of it in fact had been chosen by Ruby, which Weiss realized why very quickly. Ruby had found a white corset in the back of the closet, paired with a white and blue skirt, white thigh high socks, and a pair of white boots the raven haired girl had managed to almost perfectly match her usual weekend outfit. She almost groaned until she looked at Ruby after she finished. Then she couldn't help but appreciate how good it looked on her. Weiss couldn't help but think how good she looked on her. Weiss couldn't help but follow that thought with something slightly less PG-13. With a mental slap she brought Ruby down to the dining hall once more to meet Weiss' family and their friends sitting at the table.

It went fine up to that point. But it was the moment that Weiss and Ruby sat down that everything fell apart. Apparently Blake had seen them together after they fell asleep, which would have been fine because Blake wasn't the kind of person to give them real hell over it. But no she had to go tell the blonde brute about it. This wouldn't have been unusual except for the embarrassing fact relayed to Ruby and Weiss that not only did the other two know before hand, but most of the school had been shipping them for months. What made it worse was her father's admission to seeing it the moment she met Ruby. She honestly just wanted to go and re-watch some anime to get over her embarrassment. But she would never get the peace to do that. In the end she just weathered the perfect storm of Winter's hateful teasing and Yang's playful jokes.

Finally eleven o'clock rolled around and Weiss and Ruby left for the café. It was a quaint place called, _The Seasons Hearth,_ it prided itself on serving only the most quality of seasonal beverages and pastries. This meant that Weiss was likely to end up buying an entire plate of cookies for Ruby to devour. Such is life she supposed.

"Come on Weiss. Yang wasn't being that terrible. At least she had the decency to not give you the whole sister talk in your own home." Ruby was trying to insist while they drank their hot chocolate that Yang was going easy. This was something that Weiss wasn't sure if she was appreciative of or offended at. She didn't appreciate getting babied, least of all by her girlfriend's sister.

"I know it wasn't as bad as it could be but that doesn't change my stance here. I need to not be around her for a while. So we are going to spend time in the park without anyone else." She glanced over at her phone and saw the time tick over to noon. Then when she looked back up she saw something that nearly caused her to leap out of her skin. She saw the one who linked the four of them. So she grabbed Ruby's hand and ran out with her.

"What-Where are we going Weiss!"

"Just follow me. We're going to get some answers about these rings."

That was all Ruby needed to hear as she left a more than generous tip on the table. The lady who gave them the rings was nowhere to be seen after they exited and so they ran in the direction they saw her walking. Eventually they saw her round a corner and followed her. Then at the end of the alley she wasn't there anymore. Instead they heard angry growling, to which they turned to face the noise, and found that the source was three of those black wolf creatures. Suddenly the world became darker and other people disappeared, leaving only them and the… creatures in the alley.

"Myrtenaster!" Weiss called out her weapon and charged in to attack them. Ruby however just stood there feeling helpless. She had no fighting experience, no natural talent that she was aware of, and to top it off didn't know whether or not she could even activate her ring. Weiss glided into combat slashing at the offending wolves. Unfortunately the difference in numbers caused a strain on Weiss that was noticeable to even Ruby. She was getting overpowered by the three wolves.

Suddenly Weiss was attacked at her side, unable to block, and was knocked to the ground. Her rapier sitting about a foot away from her grasp leaving the girl helpless. Then the rest of the fight played out in Ruby's head. Weiss would end up gutted and then they would come after Ruby. She could care less if she died but she wasn't about to lose her girlfriend on only the morning after them getting together. Her silver eyes were suddenly filled with anger, and almost as if by fate, a pair of words; no a name entered her head.

"Crescent Rose!" a light red as roses, red as wrath, red as her love for Weiss bellowed forth from the ring as it enveloped and changed her clothes. They became their usual red and black, accompanied by a heavy metal object on her back. Not having time to think she let herself be enveloped and absorbed by the instinct flowing through her veins. She grabbed the object and let it unfurl partially and began firing it like a rifle at the black beasts. One of them had a hole blasted straight through its head before the other two began charging.

Now she let it unfurl completely, transforming into a scythe. She held it by her side and did a little hop, following this she fired the rifle component of the weapon to propel herself forward, after which she turned in the air to completely cleave half of one of the wolves body off of the other half. Eyeing the last one with the kind of malice only love can create she charged at it. Firing off the gun half she let it generate momentum spinning the bladed part around as she methodically chopped of its limbs before slicing its head clean off.

After demolishing her foes she dropped to her knees realizing only then just how tired that all made her. The creatures dissipated like they always did. The scythe and the changes to her clothes also dissipated, fading and flowing back into the ring. She looked over at Weiss and saw a look of shock and awe. A look followed by intense anger for reasons Ruby could not tell. Then she turned to look behind her and saw what made Weiss so angry. The lady who gave them their rings stood there with a grin.

"Well it took you long enough, although I suppose it's best that you did it for love rather than survival. Always stronger when emotions are involved. Hello Ruby, Weiss. Now do you think that you could get Blake and Yang here? We need to discuss what this all means for you four."

The woman who started this gave them a smile. She had been watching. She had almost let Weiss die. To say Ruby was angry was an understatement. She had read Romance novels before, the morning after was supposed to be peaceful and perfect. But because of this woman it was anything but peaceful. In that instance Ruby and Weiss shared the exact same thought.

" _There will be hell to pay."_

* * *

 **Alright then, so that was not at all how the chapter was going to go. Don't you all love it when the story spends the later three quarters telling the author what is going on?**

 **In any case you guys remember my pseudo contest? That is getting wrapped up within the next two chapters. So anyone who wants to guess may go ahead and do that.**

 **Also if anyone sees the reference I made to another story and can tell me which it is they will be granted their one true desire. The time limit for this is any time before my Valentine 's Day oneshot.**

 **As always read, review, and live life well.**

 **Topaz Smith**


End file.
